The Horsemen Ride Against Fairy Tail
by Darth Azrael
Summary: Darksiders crossover. The Four Horsemen are part of an elite secret guild that keep the balance of magic in check, keeping any one guild from becoming too powerful. When their leaders the Charred Council decide that Fairy Tail has become too strong, the riders are dispatched to take down the guilds strongest team. Not sure where this is going to go.


**Before we begin this story I have to clarify a few things so I can deflect as much hate as possible. I haven't seen a lot of Fairy Tail. The only episodes i've seen end after the Fairy Tail fight story arc with Laxus and his goons trying to take over the guild and destroy the city. Also the Four Horsemen aren't like they are in the Darksiders games. They're members of a secret guild that maintains the balance of magic and keeps any one guild from becoming too powerful. I've also made them masters of Requip magic considering the different armor and weapons Death and War can obtain in the games. I'm not sure if there will be any pairings but who knows *shrugs* Anyways now that thats out of the way feel free to start reading. Oh I also don't own Fairy Tail or Darksiders. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Darksiders is owned by the now defunct Vigil Games.**

Four figures stood before a raised dais, whose only occupants were three men concealed beneath voluminous cloaks and hoods, their features masked further by the flickering of magma and fire geysers that erupted around the dais. Each of the four was different in size and shape, three men and one woman. The woman was tall and full figured, her armor revealing more skin than it protected, the scraps of cloth attached to it a deep maroon color with gold piping along its borders, her face painted white with black tattooing that stretched from her hairline to her chin, framing her glowing yellow eyes. On her left hip rested a whip that shifted and jolted like a tamed bolt of lightning, and on her left arm a gauntlet that stretched up to her elbow, wicked claws gleaming on its hand in the soft orange light of the room. But for all her height she was practically a child compared to the man standing next to her. He was truly massive, a veritable mountain of muscle clad in armor just as large. Images of screaming men and demons cried out from sections of his armor, with the tattered remains of a crimson cloak trailing from his shoulders, the hood of this cloak concealing most of his features, leaving only some of his long silver-white hair flowing from it, the glow of his blue eyes, and a mark on his head that glowed with the same orange light of a fire that had burned to embers. Where his left arm should have been from the elbow down was a massive gauntlet, at the center of which rested a skull of worked iron with eyes that burned like the fires of hell. Strapped to his back tilted as if it was trying to peek over his shoulder at the figures on the platform, was a massive blade as black as the darkest night and carved with screaming souls that pressed against the flat of the blade as if trying to escape.

Standing next to this walking mountain and also dwarfed like the woman on his opposite side, another man, though not as tall as the man next to him, he was muscular in the same way an acrobat might be after years of conditioning and training. His armor was tight fitting leather with the exception of his arms, which were protected by overlapping plates. At his hips were two leather holsters holding pistols easily the size of his forearms. One was utterly massive, with four barrels and no visible means of loading it. The other was a rather long revolver that was obviously meant for more precise shooting. A faded purple cloak so ragged it may as well have been a scarf hung from his neck, and under his arm rested a helmet, contoured and almost like chitin. His black hair stood straight back as if windswept, leaving his angular features bare. Those features were currently contorted into a scowl, as if he had been pulled away from an important task. Though rather than cast his ire at the three who had summoned him, it was directed at the last of the four, who stood further ahead of them, clearly their leader.

All he wore by way of armor was old leather gauntlets and boots that were so old, dried out, and cracked it was surprising they hadn't fallen to pieces. Around his neck hung the shreds of what may have once been a cloak that was the purple of an old faded bruise. His torso was bare, revealing flesh the color of a day old corpse, given almost a living hue by the glow of their surroundings. In his hand, held casually as if it was a simple staff and not a whole head taller than its holder, was a scythe. Like the giant man's sword it too had a decoration of sorts along the blade, though rather than screaming souls trapped within, it had human skulls facing each and every way, their hollow eyes glowing green. On the blade of this truly massive scythe sat a crow which cawed impertinently, as if it was in fact the sole owner of this chamber, and all others within its guests. And the most disturbing feature of this man, framed by hair so black it seemed to absorb the light of the room, was a mask that resembled nothing other than a skull, concealing the features of its wearer other than his glowing orange eyes. As one they knelt before the three, the large man drawing his sword and planting it in the ground with a resounding _shenk_. Beneath the shroud of black hair their leader spoke, his voice as quiet as a breeze in the night. "Why has the Charred Council called upon us?" he asked.

The three on the dais were bathed in light from beneath them, though their features remained hidden. As one they spoke, their voices booming and deepened by the magic they worked. They addressed the leader first. "**Death**." They said. The leader nodded, the crow cawing once more. "**Strife**." The black haired man looked up and scowled deeper, but quickly lowered his head when they turned their gaze upon him. "**Fury**." The woman nodded, her purple hair falling around her face. "**War**." The large man tightened his grip on the sword, his only gesture of acknowledgement. **"We have** **called you here because we have felt a growing disturbance in the Balance of magic in this world. A single guild of wizards has collected far too many powerful magic users. If they were so inclined they could sweep across this world and burn it to ash." **They made a sweeping gesture and a ball of magma erupted from the pool around them and hardened until it was rock, then compressed further until was a crystal. Within that crystal an image appeared of a guild hall, much like any other. But what set this guild apart from the others was the emblem, an emblem known the world over. Atop the entrance to this guild was the image of a dancing fairy. This guild was the famous, and sometimes infamous, Fairy Tail. **"This guild has gathered mages from far and wide. With each new enemy turned ally their power grows, and the Balance tips further towards chaos, especially with this guilds propensity for destruction on even the most menial of tasks." **More images flashed on the crystal, of several different scenes of destruction brought on by the wizards of Fairy Tail, and one wizard in particular. He shot fire from his hands and mouth, using the ancient Dragon Slayer magic, and laying waste to most of a city. When the dust cleared he stood among the rubble, brushing dirt from his bright pink hair. A red fairy danced on his right shoulder.

The focus shifted to another wizard, this one a blonde woman, who called on the spirits of the zodiac to fight for her. As the spirit was sent back to its own realm she brushed her hair from her face, revealing the pink fairy that danced on her right hand. Again the image shifted to a dark haired young man who formed things using his ice magic and destroyed just as many buildings as he protected. When his ice melted for some reason this boy began stripping, revealing a dancing fairy on his right pectoral. And again the image shifted, showing a beautiful woman with scarlet hair and switching between different armor and blades, though she spent more time corralling the ice mage and the Dragon Slayer. When she finally removed her armor, the dancing fairy on her left bicep was clear to see. The crystal drooped back into the magma and melted. **"These four must be dealt with so that Balance can be restored. These wizards are the strongest among Fairy Tail. With these four dead the guild will break apart, and the mages will scatter to the four winds. Go to the city of Magnolia and destroy these wizards, that Balance might be restored." **The four nodded and stood as the magic surrounding the charred council dissipated and the three figures seemed to turn to stone. Strife placed his helmet on his head and walked briskly for the door, the others following at their own pace. War couldn't help but smile beneath his hood. Things were about to get very fun for him.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE CITY OF MAGNOLIA**_

Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, belched loudly as he set down his beer mug and slid it down the bar to Mirajane, who proceeded to fill it again and slide it back to him. Things had been pretty boring in the guild today, at least by Fairy Tail's standards. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza had come back from yet another successful job with not much to show for it, and after maybe five minutes in the guild hall Gray had stripped again and was picking a fight with Natsu, only to have it broken up by Erza while Lucy sat and watched alongside Levy and her boy toys. Finishing his beer he clipped the mug to his belt and went over to the job board, scanning the different jobs but only really looking at the rewards. Whatever thoughts that were running through his mind were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the blue haired bookworm Levy, standing on her tippy toes so she could reach his shoulder. Standing far enough away to give her privacy but close enough to intervene were Jet and Droy, the other members of Team Shadowgear. Gajeel quirked a riveted brow at her. "Whatcha want shrimp? I don't teach kindergartners today." He said, tearing a flyer from the board. Levy sighed and playfully punched his arm. "I worked my way up to first grade you freakin giant. What I was gonna ask was if you'd like some help on that quest. It _is_ S-class after all." Levy said, indicating the stamped red "S" on the paper he held. Gajeel stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "The hell you gettin at?" He asked, scowling at the solid script mage.

Levy looked down, defeat in her eyes. "I just thought we'd try to get to know each other better. I know it's been a while since you were a part of Phantom Lord, but it feels like there's still a lot of tension between us and I wanted to clear that up." She said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. It was clear, even to not so bright Gajeel, that it had taken her a lot of courage to come talk to him. The iron mage sighed. "Fine, fine you can come with me. But just you, I'm not dealing with wingus and dingus." He said, pointing at Jet and Droy, who immediately started to protest. Levy went and calmed down her friends and team mates before returning to Gajeel. "They agreed, under extreme protest, to let me go with you on my own." She said. Gajeel couldn't help it. He had to fuck with them. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun on the road, since we'll be in the mountains we'll have to share a sleeping bag to keep warm." He said with a sly grin, looking at Jet and Droy and winking at them. Levy found out there was a shade of red her face could in fact turn if she was embarrassed enough. As Droy and Jet went into a heated rage Gajeel could only laugh. Even embarrassed as she was Levy had to giggle. "Well go get whatever you need for the trip and meet me at the edge of town." Gajeel said as he left the guild hall, Levy following behind him. Jet and Droy went to the bar and asked for something Cana would drink and before anyone new it the poor bastards were drunk out of their minds and babbling about how Gajeel had better not take advantage of Levy.

Lucy and Mirajane just giggled at them while Erza broke up Natsu and Gray's renewed brawl. The two girls watched as Levy and Gajeel left. Lucy turned to Mirajane as she sipped at her juice. "You think she's actually going to confess this time?" Lucy asked the white haired bartender. Mira smiled a shining example of innocence. "Who knows, it's not like I posted the mission just to get them alone." Lucy sighed as she finally put the pieces in place. "You just love playing matchmaker don't you?" she asked. Mira giggled. "So when are you and Natsu finally going to figure out your feelings?" she asked bluntly. Lucy practically choked on her juice as Happy, who had been eating one of the seemingly infinite number of fish he kept in the bag around his neck, rolled around on the bar laughing his furry little butt off. "And what do you find so funny cat!" the blonde exclaimed as Happy rolled _off_ the bar and into Mira's waiting hand, which deposited him back onto the bar. "Oh come on Lucy it so obvious you _looooove_ Natsu." The little blue furball said. Mira laughed as Lucy became even more livid. "I do not!" she screamed. "What's all the yelling about?" someone behind Lucy asked. She turned to find Natsu standing there, shirtless and with chunks of ice clinging to his skin. Gray stood next to him, naked as usual, but this time it seemed his clothes had been burned off by Natsu as opposed to him taking them off himself. "Gray your clothes." She said, pointing at his underwear. "Yeah I know, flame brain over here decided it'd be funny to burn them off." The ice maker said, eliciting a fit of laughter from the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Well since you're always takin your clothes off I thought I'd just give ya a hand." Natsu said, fire glowing in his raised hand.

From seemingly nowhere a woman with blue hair wearing a blue dress and a necklace with the Fairy Tail crest emblazoned on its pendant appeared behind Gray. "While Juvia thinks Gray looks better naked she knows he needs to wear clothes so she took the courtesy of having some ready." She said, removing a backpack from her shoulders and handing it to Gray, who extracted them before screaming "Wait you broke into my house!?" Everyone stared at Juvia, who raised her hands defensively. "Juvia did no such thing; she purchased clothes that she thought would fit her beloved." She said with a huff. Gray looked at the clothes and realized that he did, in fact, not recognize these clothes from his wardrobe. "Oh, well, thank you Juvia, it was nice of you." He said before finally putting them on. Juvia beamed and hugged the ice mage. "Juvia is so happy Gray approves of her choices." She exclaimed. Mira and Lucy exchanged a knowing glance while Natsu chuckled at them. While this went on at the bar Erza was busy looking over job requests. She scrutinized each one, weighing the risks against the reward for each quest before pulling one down and walking over to the bar, setting the job posting on the bar counter. "This will be our next job. It's A-class but it has a hefty reward we can split between us evenly. With luck we can finish it in a few days." The scarlet haired warrior said.

_**ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF MAGNOLIA**_

The four servants of the Charred Council looked down on the city they were about to enter. War knew his sibling could sense the intense magical power emanating from the guild hall, making it a beacon for them. War held up his gauntlet arm and above the skull a magic circle appeared, the glyph within looking like a cracked stone horse skull with runes rotating around it. From this circle a three dimensional map of the city appeared, the four wizards they were to target highlighted a different color. Strife pointed at one and the image zoomed in to the red haired warrior Erza. Beneath his helmet, the gun wielder smiled. "She's mine." He said. Death shrugged as Fury glanced at War, who had taken issue with Strife's choice. "No. I will test her mettle." He said, much to Strife's chagrin. He pushed Wars arm down and stood with his helmeted face inches from War's hooded one. "Well _I_ say I'm going to fight her. IF you have a-" he was cut off by Wars metal fist as it slammed into Strife's helmeted jaw, sending the poor man flying up and back into a tree. Before he could recover, War was on him, his metal arm ramming into Strife's stomach and face again. Before he could strike again Wars arm was stopped by Fury's whip. But this would not stop War, who drew his sword, only to have _that _blocked by Deaths scythe, which had split into two smaller scythes. While one held Wars sword in place the other was buried in the tree, pinning Strife to it, that wicked blade mere millimeters from his neck. Death stared between the two, his eyes narrowing. "I will not have you two bickering like children when the council has given us an assignment. Strife, you will deal with the ice maker and you will like it. War will deal with the warrior woman. Fury will handle the spirit caller and I will handle the dragon slayer. Do I make myself clear?" he said. War glanced at Death, then Strife, before lowering his blade and returning it to his back.

Strife scowled behind his helmet and pulled the scythe out of the tree, only for Death to yank it from his hand by their older brothers will. The scythe returned to its masters hand, who spun it in his fingers, the blade folding against the handle so it could be hooked to Deaths belt. "Good. Now let's make ourselves a little less conspicuous." He said, standing a few steps away from his siblings so he could work his magic. A dark aura surrounded him as he cast his spell. "Requip; The Wanderer." He said, and his cracked leather boots and gloves and bruise colored cloak were replaced by worn but well cared for leather armor, the cloak still purple but with a full hood that hid his skull mask and pale skin. War worked his own magic. "Requip; The Hedge Knight." A flame red aura enveloped him and Wars bulky armor and crimson cloak were replaced by unadorned steel, a scarred chainmail shirt covering his torso with a few plates of layered steel to cover his pectorals. His sword had changed shape to match his new armor, shortening and slimming to a bastard sword, the only consistent element being the screaming souls along the blade. A horned helmet with an open face adorned his head to conceal his features. His metal arm had changed as well, becoming slimmer and resembling a regular arm, the extra material of the gauntlet sheathing the rest of his arm. Now it was Strifes turn. "Requip; The Mercenary." A green aura surrounded him and his armor was replaced with cloth and leather armor, his guns now a pair of matched revolvers with a bandolier of ammunition slung over his shoulder. In place of his helmet was a wide brimmed hat with a scarf around his neck pulled up over his hose to conceal his face. Finally Fury worked her own magic "Requip; The Romani." In a flash of purple light her revealing leather armor was replaced by a travel worn dress with a hood pulled up over her purple hair. Disguises firmly in place, the four wandered into Magnolia to seek out their targets, and end the threat of Fairy Tail.


End file.
